Winds of change, revealing truth
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: a gaaraxoc fic. The first of the elemental hearts fic. No explaination cause the story explains itself.
1. Childhood and Sakura

**Winds of Change, Revealing Truth**

By Akaeri Natsuri

Sabaku No Gaara & Kaze No Tsumi

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, otherwise Gaara would be more important.

A/N: This here is the original story all the other four in the set are based off it's a gaara oc fic.

Chapter 1: Childhood and Sakura

Suna is a harsh place. Those who grow up there are different from many others in different countries. Two good examples are Sabaku no Gaara and Kaze no Tsumi. Gaara sat on a swing in the park alone and depresed. No one would befriend him for some reason and everyone was afraid of him. He had tried to make friends but in the end it always came crashing down. The six year old was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice a girl his age sit on the swing next to his.  
"Hi." She said with a light smile. Snapping out of his slightly depressed mood he looked at the girl curiously. She had long black hair and stunning silver eyes.  
"Hi." He said a bit unsure what to do.  
"My names Tsumi. What's yours?" She asked brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.  
"Gaara." He replied simply. The girl nodded and started swinging. Gaara watched her amazed. She went so high and laughed with joy. Her hand slipped and she fell as she was still high in the air. Without thinking about it the sand caught her and let her down.  
"Thanks." She said amazed. "It's no good to sit here alone though. Would you like to be friends?" She asked holding out her hand. Gaara took her hand and she helped him stand. He was amazed and agreed. That this girl he'd just met wanted to be his friend was something new. The two met at the park everyday at the same time and played together. One day Tsumi carried a necklace in one hand. She wore an identical one to the dragon shaped pendant in her hand except hers carried a red gem while the one in her hand had a green one.  
"What's this?" Ha asked.  
"It's so we'll never forget eachother. I have a feeling that we'll have some interesting times ahead." She said nodding. He was glad to have such a good friend and the girl made his uncle Yashamaru curious. The next day she didn't show. This worried Gaara and his uncle told him where to find her house so the boy could visit. Her father Orin answered though.  
"I don't want you around my daughter you monster." Orin hissed. Suddenly Tsumi ran out and hugged her friend.  
"Daddy didn't want me being friends with you but he's being silly." She said smiling. Orin pulled Tsumi back and held a kunai in one hand.  
"I'll do everyone a favor and kill you myself." Orin said smirking. The man was a jounin skilled most in assasinations and killing arts so this would be easy. However he was amazed when he was trapped in sand. Gaara looked a bit annoyed and walked over to Tsumi. He with a kind smile made the sand form into a ring around the dragon and settle nicely.  
"Don't ever forget me ok?" He asked. She nodded unknowingly. Orin had broken free and tried to attack again. The sand caught the elder shinobi and crushed him. Blood and sand exploded. Gaara tried to protect Tsumi from this but the look of shock on his own face gave it away. She looked devestated as she saw the scene. Young Gaara couldn't stand the look on her face and fled. As he sat alone he was attacked and the sand protected him. As the assassin soon lay dying he discovered that it was Yashamaru. The elder nin explained why Gaara was so feared and that he was a mistake. The man told of how the child had killed his mother and she had cursed the child and the village.  
"Gaara, please die with me." He said pulling open his vest to show exploding notes. Yet as before the sand saved Gaara. A week passed and thinking things would be better he went in search of Tsumi. His search ending in people who lived nearby saying they'd seen her fleeing the night it happened. The young girl had packed her things and ran away. Now Gaara didn't know what he'd do. The only people who cared for him were gone. His head throbbed where the sand had cut the symbol for love into his skin.

**6 Years later...  
**Sakura Haruno was distressed. The chunin exam was approaching the she knew her teammates wanted to enter. However her skills were so pathetic she stood no chance. They'd run into three Suna nin and something nagged at the back of her mind. As she walked aimlessly thinking she crashed into someone.  
"Sorry." She muttered under her breath. Looking up as she stepped back she froze. The person she'd run into was none other then Sabaku no Gaara. It was odd but today Sakura had worn a necklace she'd found in a box under her bed. Turning to run it came loose. The chain was very short so she'd been wearing it only half hidden. The pendant was a dragon holding a red gem and wrapped in a ring of sand. Gaara was shocked. He instantly recognized it.  
"Her..." He whispered watching Sakura run away. The first part of the chunin exam was a breeze. It was a test that Sakura found simple. Then again she was one of the smartest ones there. The second part proved to be possibly more difficult. Sakura's normally green eyes flashed silver for an instant and Naruto frowned. They'd only done that once before and it meant trouble. Orochimaru was surprised when the pink haired kunoichi was replaced by another person. The girl formed quick signs while the two boys were unconcious and a strong gust of wind sliced at orochimaru.  
"You'll be leaving now." She snarled. Orochimaru was a bit annoyed and left indeed. The girl got the two down and let them rest as she sat guarding them. "Tranform." With a bit of smoke Sakura had returned. The three sound attacked and many defended Sakura unknowing of the earlier event. As the sound began to win badly she changed back. Akamaru began to hide as much as he could. This girls power was to be feared. All three sound were beaten but then Sasuke began to awake. "Transform." She changed back to the pink haired kunoichi. No one could believe it. Sasuke beat on the sound and eventually they continued on. Kabuto was amazed when he finally met them in the forest. He had an info card on the pink haired one but not the other girl. Gaara glanced at her as they stood waiting for the third exam. He knew now a certain something was true. Kankurou and Temari were curious as to what had Gaara so calm. It was decided that Sakura would face Ino in the preliminary round. Ino was amazed by the second personality that existed in Sakura's mind. Suddenly the normally weak girl was replaced by another. The girl had long black hair, amazing silver eyes, and a quiet smile. She wore a black tank under a net shirt, and shorts with net stockings. She had the look of a Suna nin but she wore a Konoha headband.  
"You should watch who's head you jump into Yamanaka. It can be reckless." The girl said. Temari and Kankurou were absolutely shocked. When they were kids they'd met a friend of Gaara's who looked just like this girl. Then the top of the gourd came off. Sand poured down and formed into a sand clone that looked like Sakura. Casting a cold glance at Gaara she smiled.

Yes i'm occasionally mean to my beloved Gaara but I have to be. Same as always. R&R ladies and gents.


	2. Assault on Konoha

Winds of change, revealing truth.

Chapter 2: Assualt on Konoha

"Thanks tanuki zasshu. Now watch how to fight." She snarled. The sandy exterior took on a death glare and a snarl of contempt for the kunoichi. "I don't have time to play though." She said forming signs. Ino was terrified. The way this girl acted was totally different from Sakura.  
"What are you doing?" Ino asked.  
"Wind Release. High speed vortex no jutsu." Ino was amazingly trapped in a vortex of wind that spun at a very high rate. Then the girl commanded the clone to enter the vortex. Kakashi watched with a shrug. Everyone who knew the important things in Konoha knew about Sakura's secret. The vortex disappeared showing a bloody Ino. The girls things were scattered across the arena and with a smirk the girl made a gust slam Ino into a wall. The blonde girl slide down the wall and landed unconcious. She changed back to Sakura and Hayate was a bit confused.  
"Sakura Haruno wins." He declared. She took her place next to her teammates having no idea how she beat Ino. Naruto and Lee stared at her amazed. Gaara growled angrily. Kankurou and Temari slowly edged away.  
"So she ended up here." Kankurou said.  
"Yeah and she seems kinda pissed off." Temari observed. Sakura was a bit worried. They had a month after everything to train. Gaara after the fight had glanced at her and it was a look that meant nothing but bad things. She spent a lot of time at home training and from time to time if people got lucky they saw the black haired girl. As Sakura walked around she once again bumped into Gaara. Then she turned into the other girl.  
"What do you want Gaara? I know you've been following me." She said.  
"Tsumi why did you change so much?" He asked. She gained an angry look.  
"You killed my father right before my eyes. Sure, I hated him for things he did but seriously! You were suppose to be my friend. You freaked out and ran away." She snarled hands on her hips. He frowned and looked annoyed.  
"What could you expect? We were six. The sand did it of it's own accord. I couldn't do anything. Besides the man was trying to kill me!" Gaara snapped in reply. The dragon pendant around her neck was clearly visible and she frowned.  
"Never forget right? That night haunted my dreams for two years. I had no one left." She said.  
"Not true. I was still there. I wanted to be your friend. You were the only person not afraid of me." He said seeming almost sad.  
"Oh not true. At first I was terrified but you seemed so nice and innocent. Now look at what you've become. How do you expect me to trust you?" She asked. This question hit home. He had no answer. With that she turned and walked away. He shook his head and disappeared. Temari caught a glance of a silver and green object in his hand as he sat on a windowsill in the inn they were staying at. 'So he still has that old thing. She must have been something else.' The elder suna nin thought with a slight smile. She remembered Tsumi as being a kind girl who seemed to care more about others then herself.  
"So it was her after all?" Kankurou asked.  
"Not anymore. Now be quiet Kankurou." Gaara replied annoyed. He didn't know what to do. Shukaku screamed at him to crush her, kill her, destroy that remnant of his painful past. Another voice that was himself said to be patient with her, it had been quite the trauma. He shook his head dismissing both thoughts.  
Tsumi sat alone frowning slightly. She had no idea what she wanted to do. Gaara had changed so much but so had she. Things weren't right. There was no way to fix the past but they could make amends for the future. Summoning an eagle she tied a note to it's leg and sent it off. 'Wait, and hope.' it read. The bird was to take the note to Gaara and return. Looking in the mirror she frowned. It was true what some said. Those of suna were odd in their dispositions. She wore lighter clothes then any other. Her outfit was built for the warmer weather of the wind country. Konoha was colder and had things like rain but as Sakura she didn't mind. With a frown she sat on her roof and changed back. Sakura seemed to have the same idea. She sat on the roof until late in the night. A soft chuckle disturbed her reverie.  
"Stupid girl. If I end you now i'll be closer to facing Sasuke." Said a voice. Sakura turned and the sound nin called Dosu was faced by the raven haired kunoichi.  
"Leave or forfeit your excistance." She snarled sending him a cruel death glare. The sound was terrified and fled the scene. His opponent was worse then any demon or mayhaps she was a demon. He was unsure and knew he didn't want to find out. However he would have no choice come time for the exam. Orochimaru himself would do the genin in if he quit against a female. Tsumi looked up at the full moon and smirked. The eagle perched on her shoulder and turned it's head slightly with bright eyes.  
The next day was bright and beautiful. It was explained that their previous examiner had been involved in an incident and Shiranui Genma would take his place. Naruto won his fight against the Hyuuga prodigy, while Kankurou forfeit his match. Temari was caught by Shikamaru who also quit. Next was Sakura against Dosu. The pink haired kunoichi was afraid but something pushed her forward. 'Don't fear him. He cannot defeat you.' A voice she recognized as Inner Sakura. To anyone who could see her the apparition now held Tsumi's appearance. Then Baki felt a presence beside him.  
"Do to what you did to Hayate. I intend to make you look like some genin fresh from the academy." Tsumi chirped smirking. When he went to look she'd returned to the arena. Dosu looked utterly terrified. In what seemed like a flash she stood behind her opponent. That however wasn't the case. She'd merely moved very quickly as Hinata could see from the stands. With a sickening thud Dosu's arm hit the ground his gauntlet making a dull clunk.  
"My arm!" The boy cried out amazed. He had barely finished uttering those words when his body fell into two pieces. Tsumi chuckled and transformed back into Sakura. The more mild kunoichi screamed at all the blood. Inside her mind in the silence Tsumi chuckled. Temari was amazed.  
"Baki-sensei is this why she has her name?" Temari asked. Kaze no Tsumi the mysterious girl had shown up from nowhere. Many had heard Orin Mitsumi was her father.  
"No, Temari-chan. Her father Orin gave her that name. Her mother died of birth complications when the girl was a child. Her father hated her for it but Kia loved the baby girl so he raised her. However to him she was a sin or crime as her name says. He loathed her for taking away his one true happiness." Baki explained frightened as he'd watched the girl wield a pair of blades like katanas made from the very wind itself. He'd known what she'd done. It was a technique he'd used once or twice before. Yet it was amazing. As her father before her this girl if not moreso was a genius in the use of wind style jutsu. She took her place among her comrads. Sakura had no idea what had occured. Then it was time for Gaara and Sasuke's fight. As the fight began Sakura had a bad feeling about things. In her heart she knew the end result somehow and giving the arena a quick glance she took off across rooftops towards the edge of town. The raven haired kunoichi called Tsumi was the one to arrive at the gates. With a smirk she carved words into the walls. 'Enter and Die..' It read. The guards cast her an odd glance.

If you guys wanna see more ya need to review. Thanks a lot so far


	3. Trying again

Winds of change, revealing truth

Chapter 3- Trying again

"We're under attack." She said simply. They all gave her a curious look. However it wasn't long before she was proven right as sand and sound ninja's attempted to scale the walls. Many were to the top when a gust of wind sent them flying. With a smirk she bit her thumb letting the blood well slowly.  
"Summoning no jutsu." She said making the signs and placing her hand on the roof. In a blast of smoke eagles were in the skies. The birds shrieked their fury and attacked the enemy relentlessly. The guards were amazed. However then Tsumi began making more signs.  
"Wind Release. Multiple dragon destruction no justu." She said with a smirk. Six large dragons of wind also began assualting the emeny shinobi. These two techniques were powerful and she still stood. She had a combination of a learned near perfect chakra control and a high stamina from six years of training again and again. She saw the smoke of a battle going on and cared not. Once everything calmed down she sat there looking amused. The guards were in awe. A genin had just defended this entire area all on her own. A genin that no one had ever seen. At least that was what they thought. Her foster mother, the anbu, the hokage, and anyone who knew all the important things knew of Tsumi as well as what she could do. It was found that the third had died and everyone mourned his death. Jiraiya the legendary sannin and naruto's teacher elected to find another of the three sannin called Lady Tsunade. Tsumi/Sakura decided to stay in konoha and train. There was no reason for unneccesary people to go along. With a sigh she spent the days thinking. A small eagle landed on the window sill with a letter. Frowning and taking it she petted the bird letting it know it had done a good job. 'Dear Tsumi-chan, How are you? It's been so long since we last spoke. I hope that with time you do gain some forgiveness for Gaara. You were his only friend and he didn't mean to hurt you. Shukaku is the most insane creature in existance and a murderous beast. It is what killed your father in Gaara's defense all those years ago. I know that in your heart you believe this as well. Anyways please try and forgive Gaara-kun. He has missed a friend terribly and it's hurt him so much to be alone. Kankurou and I can't help him much to our dismay. Our fathers abuse and our own fear has made sure of that. Best wishes, Temari.' Tsumi felt tears in her eyes as she reread the letter. At the tournament she had indeed been rather cruel to the boy she'd once considered her best friend. She in fact had been in her days in Suna too shy to make friends but felt bad for Gaara and had introduced herself. Tsunade was found and made the fifth hokage. Wanting some fresh air the ex suna child wandered the streets of konoha. By accident she came across Shikamaru. Luckily she was disguised as Sakura.  
"Hey Tsumi. Don't go near Ino she's still terrified of you." He said with a bit of a smile. He had learned her name during his encounter with the suna nin at the exam. Sakura gave him a confused look. Then it all hit her. She had part of her memory missing. She'd fought excellently in the chunin exam apparently. Shikamaru had just called her Tsumi. Returning to her room she stood infront of her mirror and swore she saw another girl standing beside her. In her mind Tsumi was having a fit. That idiot Shikamaru. For a genius he was pretty stupid, or devious. Sakura sat on her bed meditating and found herself in a room. Sitting in a chair looking bored was a black haired, silver eyed girl.  
"Get out of my head!" Sakura shouted.  
"Actually my dear Sakura-chan it's mine. Wanna see?" The girl, obviously Tsumi asked. Suddenly images flashed. Sakura watched a young girl enter konoha alone and scared. She had no one and was in an unfamiliar place. A kind women discovered the girl and took pity on her. She decided to raise the child and when the young girl spoke with fear of other people she helped her learn to transform. That was how the pink haired, green eyed child named Sakura Haruno had come to be. It was then that she had decided to become a ninja even at the risk of encountering the one she feared. Sakura was utterly shocked. She was a doll, a tool, a disguise. However six tears of near constant excistance was a reason to fight back for her life. Tsumi frowned. Now that the pink haired girl knew there would be trouble. There was no longer a reason to hide and she had no idea what to do with Sakura. Sakura had a similar dilemnia.  
**2 weeks later...**  
Sakura smiled. She'd use a shadow clone to assess the situation. Tsumi however was bored and began to mess with their chakra. In a puff of smoke Sakura found herself standing across from where she had been staring at Tsumi. Tsumi chuckled.  
"What a development." The raven haired girl said. The pair were bored and wanting to chat went walking through konoha. Kakashi sat on a nearby roof. He was looking for Tsumi and suddenly saw her. However Sakura was standing right next to her. Fixing his headband his sharigan shown that it was no trick. They were walking side by side real as could be. In total shock Kakashi nearly fell from his seat. Gai had a similar reaction as the pair walked by him and Lee. Lee however was cheering happily. Their last destination was the barbeque so Tsumi could yell at Shikamaru.  
"Shikamaru you devious jerk!" Tsumi said annoyed. Sakura nodded a polite hello to Asuma and Chouji who replied in their own way. Ino was trying to hide behind Chouji.  
"Hello Ino pig." Sakura said with a slightly evil smirk.  
"What's her problem?" Tsumi asked. Catching a glimpse of the girls blonde hair she nodded. "Oh yeah your Yamanaka. I forgot." She said with a chuckle. The pair left the resturant and walked a ways away finishing any conversation they'd had.  
"Now what?" Sakura asked.  
"Now we each go our own ways. I plan on travelling. You should probably stay here and help your friends." Tsumi said. Waving she turned and walked away. She'd just gotten out of sight when Kakashi appeared.  
"Tsunade-sama wants to see you." He said. After getting over his shock he'd remembered why he was looking for Tsumi. It had taken him until now to actually find her. Tsumi sighed and turned running off to the Hokage's office getting bored. Once there she saw Shikamaru and sighed.  
"How troublesome." The boy said with a bored grin. Then Shizune called them both into the office.  
"Sup?" Tsumi asked with a frown. Tsunade chuckled.  
"I called you two here for a very good reason. Shikamaru you fought with intellegence and leadership sought after in chunin. You've proved yourself quite skilled and so it has been decided to promote you to the chunin level." She said. The Nara heir rolled his eyes and muttered something about it being troublesome. Tsumi yawned and turned to leave thinking that there was no reason for her to be there. Only to have Tsunade whistle a bit.  
"What?" The girl asked bored. She had never even technically been a genin or even been in that contest officially.  
"Intellegence isn't everything. A chunin must have a tenacious spirit, and sheer skill in battle. Hence despite your curious entering into the exam you've also been promoted to a chunin Tsumi." Tsunade said chuckling. The girl mentally kicked herself for even making an appearance. Mind you had she not she'd more then likely be dead. However now she couldn't go travelling as she'd intended.

Yes this is much longer then the other versions so far, then again it covers a lot more of the timeline. R&R


	4. Making amends

Winds of change, revealing truth

Chapter 4- Making amends and being a chunin

"I have one thing to do before you lock me down here with stupid damn missions." Tsumi said disappearing. Shikamaru walked out shortly afterward and all Tsunade could do was smile.  
Tsumi a few days later sat in Suna and sighed. To return to this place was hazardous but neccesary. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. The streets were familiar and nothing seemed any different. The raven haired girl easily found the park she'd played at as a child. Standing on the swing she went back and forth gently.  
"It's all still the same. Nothings changed. Not in all this time." She whispered almost nostalgic.  
"Nothings changed but some of the people." Said a voice. Glancing over she tried to hide how startled she was. Gaara was standing a couple feet away leaning on the swingset. She knew what he meant. She also knew that this was entirely him. Shukaku was quiet for the time being.  
"Sorry if I scared you." He said frowning a bit. She shook her head. She'd been doing a lot of thinking as of late.  
"No it's me who should be apologizing. All those years ago I should have known better. My dad was an ass. He hated me in fact. He blamed me for mothers death. She however apparently loved me. She died of birth complications and so he named me Tsumi seeing me as some sin or crime. He would come home in a bad mood and abuse me hence why I always looked injured for some reason." She explained. He nodded. She'd always had some sort of bruise when they played together but never showed any sign of pain. "The day I didn't show I was home healing from three broken ribs. I should have been glad you got rid of him. Instead that kind of power terrifed me. It wasn't you though. You were too kind and to gentle to do it on your own. I ran away from my best friend and my life. For that i'm sorry. Want to start over?" She asked. He smiled. It was small but it was something.  
"Ya know I don't think it was ever over. We just put it to the back of our minds." He said. She nodded and hopped down slipping on the slick swing. The sand caught her and she chuckled righting herself.  
"Arigato Gaara-kun. That's the third time you've saved me from myself." She said. He waved a bit and she returned the gesture running off. She had to return to konoha and get back to being a chunin. A bit of time passed and Shikamaru was to lead the mission to get Sasuke back from a group of sound ninja. He wore his old outift with a vest over it. Tsumi had also barely changed her outfit. She wore net sleeves instead of a full net top and otherwise it was the same with the vest. She was sent on many recon missions but in the end she usually had to kill someone. With a chuckle she sent Sakura on her newest one. Rock and Gaara were doing their best against Kimimaro. However suddenly the man unlocked the second level of his curse seal. He charged the two teens only to be blown back by a harsh wind.  
"Not while i'm around." Said a familiar voice. All three turned to see a familiar black haired, silver eyed kunoichi approach. "Now let's play." She said as she fought against the sound nin. She battered him around with the wind and kept a mid ranged distance from him. Then she looked bored.  
"Now to end this." She said with a smirk as she quickly formed handsigns. "Wind Release. Explosive compression no jutsu." Suddenly with a whoosh and a pop, then a boom the area where Kimimaro had stood exploded. There was little but blood left of the enemy shinobi. Rock fainted from sheer terror. Tsumi climbed into a tree and took a seat yawning. That jutsu was her most powerful and took a lot of chakra to use. Suddenly she fell from the tree and landed on her feet. "Note to self. I don't like trees." She said before taking a seat at it's base and falling asleep. Her ribbons binding her hair fell out and her head band fell into her lap. She must have run the entire way as fast as she could and managed to bypass all the other battles. Yet she looked so peaceful asleep that Gaara smiled. Eventually everyone joined the trio at the sight of their battle. Any who couldn't make it on their own were retrieved and brought there. Rock had woken up shortly before hand.  
"How do you think she did that?" Lee asked.  
"Did what?" Tsumi asked yawning loudly.  
"That jutsu." Lee said amazed. The girl blinked a bit as she redid her hair and smiled.  
"That's my explosive compression jutsu. I use my chakra to create a vacuum and instantly suck the air out of an area. The speed of it causes the air to explode and collapse under the pressure. It also takes lots of chakra to do." Then she got a look at the others. Lee got the idea. It was much like the chidori and rashengan. Anyone with normal stamina could only use it once or twice. With a frown she summoned a small eagle and sent for it to go get Sakura. Everyone else was either unconcious or tending to others who were when they heard a thud. Tsumi lay once again unconcious on the grass.  
"She's over exerted herself for us." Lee said amazed. She had in fact been up all the previous night on a mission, then used up much chakra messing around with kimimaro, a lot to kill him, and some to summon the bird. The girl had gotten roughly an hours sleep at most and still had no problems keeping going.  
"Let her sleep, then. She needs it and deserves it." Kankurou said. The rest nodded. Sakura arrived and did the best she could for her friends.  
"How are we gonna get back?" Sakura asked.  
"Same way we got here. Walk." Shikamaru said. Naruto was the only one missing but he had run off after Sasuke and there was nothing any of them could do. The eagle was perched on a branch nearby.  
"Hey Hayai go to konoha and inform them that these guys will be returning with several injured." Rock said. The bird nodded and responded taking wing. He remembered hearing Tsumi mutter about it in the days prior to the mission. Lee scooped up Chouji who though thinner was still the biggest person. That left Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Tsumi. Shikamaru scooped up the dogboy and Akamaru without much trouble. Sakura pouted. Physically she was weaker then the rest and wouldn't be able to carry her friends. Asuma smirked a bit and picked up the Hyuuga prodigy then turned to the sand nin.

"One a you mind helping until help arrives?" He asked. Gaara picked Tsumi up and some would say it wasn't surprising. Many could sense the two's connection. It didn't take long for help to arrive. Later Kakashi went and retrieved Naruto. Everyone spent a couple weeks of their own healing. Everyone but Naruto and Shikamaru were in the hospital. Naruto healed on his own and Shikamaru had avoided physical injury. So had Tsumi but her chakra wasn't working properly due to the extent of how far she'd pushed herself. The rest had to heal their physical wounds. Currently Chouji, Tsumi, Lee, and Neji sat outside. She was suppose to watch the genin and prevent any training that would injure them. Mind you she was also banned from training so she didn't injure herself. Then she saw Shikamaru walking up.

Yay! Chapter 4 is here. Next obviously is chapter 5. When is up to you guys. Then again ya never know.


	5. To Suna

Winds of change, revealing truth

Chapter 5- To Suna

"Right well do as you guys wish. I have things to do." She said standing and walking off. Lee followed her and Neji was off towards his home. Only Chouji remained and Kiba walked up with Akamaru. Shikamaru took a seat and so did the Inuzuka.  
"What's the matter Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.  
"That girl being a Chunin disturbs me." He said. "I was promoted for my mental skills and her for her physical ones."  
"No denying she's one of the toughest around." Kiba said.  
"No, Kiba, aside from Naruto she is the toughest." Chouji corrected. It dawned on his companions that he was right. This just exasperated the boys even more. Then again many had heard her story ever since she'd come out into the open. She'd spent the first six years of her life growing up in the traumatizing wasteland that was the wind country. She spent a lot of time training alone and a lot of time doing recon missions once again. Tsunade was glad she'd gone to help the boys but still a bit mad.

Two and a half years passed quickly and many things changed. Gaara became kazekage and she became a jounin. Many of the others her age advanced in rank . In fact everyone but Naruto became a chunin. Neji even became a jounin which surprised no one. Tsumi had shortly after her promotion to chunin prepared for the jounin exam and passed as well. Tsunade liked to send the short tempered wind on missions with the calm collected hyuuga. It seemed like they balanced out well and had a very high sucess rate. Yet then there was a missions to save Gaara. Tsunade had been preparing to send some of the others after Sasuke, Tsumi was away on a mission and the hokage felt it a bad idea to send her anyway due to her emotional attachment to the kazekage. Team Gai and Team Kakashi went short one person but that didn't matter. They dispelled the obstacles in their way and Team Gai fell into a trap fighting clones of themselves. Team Kakashi then along with an elder puppet master of Suna who had accompanied them faced two members of the Akatsuki. It was at that time that Tsumi found a note on her door apon returning from her latest mission and took off.  
"I'll leave your fight to you Sasori-sensei." Said the blond.  
"Remember Diedara." Sasori warned. The blond nodded and took off on a clay bird. Kakashi and Naruto chased after him leaving Sakura and Chiyo to fight Sasori. All was going well until Kakashi saw a shadow. Looking up he saw a bird. It was high up so it's size was hard to tell as was what type of bird it was. Then he noticed it getting rapidly bigger. He paused and shook it off as nothing of importance then prepared to attack Diedara. However the large bird he'd seen went through the Akatsuki member and the bird. Sasori and the clones of team gai disappeared with a puff of smoke along with Diedara. The bird's body alone was as big as Gamabunta with an enormous wingspan.  
"Hey Washi we got um. What fun." Said a familiar voice. As the bird settled Kakashi saw Tsumi and Gaara standing on it's head. Tsumi looked amused and Gaara calm while Kakashi was shocked. Once everyone regrouped they were a combination of amazed and angry. That had all been for nothing.  
"Thought that was you." Neji commented. He'd seen a bird while glancing around for anything suspicious.  
"What happened?" Naruto asked confused.  
"I saved Gaara days ago. I happened to run into him and those two dudes so I killed them. We've been hanging out in the forest since." Tsumi explained with a laugh. They all stared at her shocked. None of them could have done what she'd done. However Lee guessed how she'd done it.  
"That exploding trick?" Lee asked. Tsumi nodded.  
"Yeah I snuck up on um and well. Diedara said art is a bang but he sure went bang." She said. Gaara smirked a bit and the rest shook their heads. Apon returning to Konoha Tsumi was called to Tsunades office.  
"Your pretty good about not following orders." Tsunade said a bit annoyed. Tsumi just grinned. The young jounin didn't care. "I can't put up with you anymore. I'm letting the kazekage deal with you. Shoo!" The elder shinobi said making her hand motions match.  
"Thanks Tsunade baa-san." Tsumi said walking out of the office. The girl rushed home and gathered her important things and any supplies. Then with a small smile she left her jacket and headband on the bed. Then without a word to anyone she was off. Tsunade wiped a few tears away. Tsumi was a good kid and she hated what she'd done but the girl belonged with those in Suna. She'd never belonged in Konoha, her temperment wasn't suited for it. Three days later she arrived in Suna. Immediately guards greeted her and informed her she was to meet with the kazekage. With an annoyed sigh and a shake of her head she was off. She'd already known. Gaara answered the door and gave her a curious look.  
"I was kicked out." She said with a laugh. He chuckled a bit.  
"I already know." He replied. The sand shuffled and held a neat Suna headband wiith black material. She tied in to hold her ponytail and he let her in. Temari apon seeing the younger girl squealed with joy. She'd heard but couldn't believe it.  
"So your really staying?" Temari asked. The other girl nodded and Temari dragged her off to a guest room she'd been getting ready. Tsumi flopped down on the bed and sighed.  
"You guys are stuck with me." She said smirking later that day.  
"Finally someone to talk to!" Temari said excited. She didn't mind that Tsumi was a bit younger then Gaara because it was another girl to talk to. Baki went pale when he heard the news and refused to be around whenever the four were together. The council was also rather annoyed but Gaara said that she was his assistant so they shut up. In all truth he treated the girl as his equal.  
"It's good to have you back Tsumi-chan." He said.  
"Yeah I can't believe I missed this place." She said glancing around. In truth she had dearly missed her home. It was a terrible place but she felt she belonged here.  
"Why are we here again?" Tsumi asked annoyed two weeks later as they walked around Konoha. Temari chuckled.  
"I have to be here for the chunin exams and Temari said you all had to come." Gaara said amused. It was by complete coincidence that they happen to bump into Naruto of all people. With a surprised cry he hugged Tsumi tightly.

"Tsumi-chan! Where were you?!?" He asked. Apon seeing her current company he guesssed.  
"I went home Naruto." She said simply. He wanted to say that Konoha was her home but he knew it wasn't true. She had always been restless, always on some sort of mission that took her out of the village even if it was something stupid. Naruto just smiled and ran off to tell the others.

Nearly done. 2 or 3 chapters left. Look forward to the ending


	6. Finale and Feelings

Winds of change, revealing truth

Chapter 6- Finale and feelings

"So how's it feel to be back among friends in your old home?" Kankurou asked.  
"This was never my home. As for friends I only have you guys, Sakura and Naruto." She replied with a somewhat sad smile. She considered the others comrades and aqquaintences but not friends. Gaara frowned as the raven haired girl walked before him. She cheered silently for Naruto during the exam and when he was promoted was the first to congratulate him.  
"I'll take you out for ramen to celebrate." She said. Naruto hugged her fiercely and laughed.  
"Thank you sooo much Tsumi-chan!" He said dragging her off. Gaara couldn't help but get annoyed watching.  
"Don't worry. To her he's just a friend. Your the one who's the most precious to her." Temari said softly. He looked a bit amazed. Temari had guessed what he was thinking. That was a bit eerie. Then again she was a girl. "Don't forget that Gaara-kun. She'll always be there when you need her, so make sure your there for her." His elder sibling added. The squad eventually returned to Suna and their duties.  
**3 years later...**  
Tsumi sat in her room meditating. She did it whenever something bothered her. Her knee length black hair was tied up in a long braid and pinned in a bun. There was a gentle knock on the door.  
"What is it Temari?" Tsumi asked.  
"We're all going outside on the rooves for lunch wanna come?" The blond asked.  
"Fine." Was the reply. It didn't take Tsumi long to find her three companions. They were still aways off and she carried drinks for them all. Then she heard them talking.  
"What did the council want this time?" Kankurou asked annoyed.  
"The same thing as always." Gaara replied frustrated.  
"Ask her you know she'll say yes. I mean you two are perfect!" Temari said nodding.  
"I can't. I don't want to hurt her like I did before." Gaara replied. The sound of breaking glass got the sand siblings attention. Tsumi had dropped the drinks and stood a few feet away speechless. She walked up smiling softly. Gaara was dumbstruck. He had no idea what to do. She threw her arms around his neck.  
"Gaara you could never hurt me. I'm not some weak child." She reminded him. He was awestruck. Her silver eyes were loving and sad. She felt that he should have known by now that she was stronger then when they were children.  
"I'm sorry Tsumi. I didn't think." He replied. Temari and Kankurou were both happy as could be. Then Gaara chuckled. "That name doesn't suit you. I like Hoshi better. Yes, your my Hoshi." He said kissing her softly having forgotten about his sibling. Her knees felt weak but Tsumi summoned up her strength to keep from collapsing. The group went back inside to hide from the rising winds and one of the many eagles watching Suna gave a cry. The birds were Tsumi and had watched the village since her return. They betrayed her emotions and her thoughts if anyone could read them.  
Naruto had progressed quickly and Tsunade decided to retire early. Naruto was the rokudaime hokage and glad. As soon as he heard of Gaara and Tsumi he decided that he had to attend. The council had been pestering Gaara to find a bride and he'd have no other person then Tsumi. The council wasn't too happy but they couldn't find a reason to argue otherwise. It was a small affair with only family and very close friends. Everyone cheered because they knew that things would be good for Suna in the coming time. Ever since the chunin exam six years prior they'd secrectly been trying to mend their own hearts when what they'd needed was eachother to heal the pain of the damage done.

**Fin**

There it is. The end. I hope you guys liked it. This one is the secret wind file. All apart of the elemental hearts set.


End file.
